In gas turbine engines, fuel is discharged and ignited in a combustor defining a combustion chamber. Fuel nozzles connected to a fuel source and extending through the liner wall of the combustor are used for discharging fuel in the combustion chamber. Igniters also extend through the liner wall of the combustor and are used for igniting the fuel discharged in the combustion chamber. Such individual fuel nozzles and igniters contribute to increasing the number of parts and appendages that needs to be mounted to the combustor wall and results in non-negligible blockage or obstruction in the air plenum surrounding the combustor in the gas generator case.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a new system for discharging and igniting fuel in a gas turbine engine combustor.